Ranma12 pasaje de la historia
by Yomimexico
Summary: Ranma.-dijo la joven con suavidad notando en su tono el cansancio, ella extendió su mano hacia él para que el artista marcial la tomara.-Ranma.-lo llamo de nuevo por el semblante del joven pudo ver que su rudo marido no estaba del todo bien.-Estoy bien.-decía la chica mientras el rudo hombre frente a ella estaba serio observándola intensamente.-Está marimacho aún tiene fuerzas pa
1. Pasaje de la historia

Ranma ½ Manga de Rumiko Takahashi

Tokio, Japón Ciudad de Nerima.

_Para la escritora del Manga Ranma ½ Rumiko Takahashi todo había acabado, ya no había secretos en la trama que le permita seguir._

_Entonces Rumiko Takahashi finalizo la historia en el donde los protagonista se mostraron sus sentimientos, no tan abiertamente como hubiéramos deseado. Ranma ½ nunca fue una historia para el romance._

_Como verán si hubo un punto culminante de la trama, donde ellos serían uno con el tiempo, lo demás la escritora lo deja a su imaginación.. _

_Al dejar esto a nuestra imaginación, nosotros damos rienda suelta a ello…_

**Nota:**_ Está historia ayer a media noche salío de mi cabeza, no sé si en algún punto de la historia (Ranma ½ Despues…) podre incorporarla, por el momento este lo dejo aquí, este pequeño momento en la vida de Ranma y Akane_

**Ranma ½**

**Un pasaje de la historia….**

Ranma entro a la casa Tendo cabizbajo hace días que buscaba incansablemente a su padre, el sinvergüenza lo planeo tan bien para que él no diera con él por más que lo buscara, cuando creía que por fin daría con él se esfumaba antes que él llegara al sitio. Por primera vez sintió un gran resentimiento con su progenitor y sentía la gran carga que le dejo en los hombros; a la largo de su niñez y adolecencia siempre había sido así cometía cualquier tipo de fechorías tenía que salir corriendo como delincuentes debido a ello. Sé propuso jamás ser como su padre y hoy no solo sentía la humillación, vergüenza también una gran indignación por la última canallada de su progenitor; tantos problemas desde su adolescencia por comida que tuvo que cargar con responsabilidades que desconocía.

Cuando gano el primer torneo no fue suficiente para establecerse por primera vez con tranquilidad en Nerima, debido a ello su padre quiso desconocer el compromiso que tenía con Soun Tendo, empezó a planear una vida llena de torneos para él donde no tenía cabida su vida con Akane su prometida, sería una vida errante como la de antes de llegar a la casa Tendo, donde iban de aquí y para allá sin establecerse en ningún lado yendo de torneo para hacerse de un nombre de prestigio para su futuro.

Aun podía recordar la discusión de esa noche...

* * *

**-Hijo, debes comprender tu deber esta con tu familia y las artes marciales.-**decía su progenitor maliciosamente sabiendo bien lo que le pedía y el punto que debía tocar para que su hijo no se negará a irse con él.

**-Pero papá.-**intentaba protestar el joven mientras observaba detrás de su padre a Akane que se apoyaba completamente en uno de los muros cerca de la entrada de la casa, manteniéndose en silencio sin hablar escuchaba la discusión mientras Soun Tendo a lado de su padre protestaba que su amigo quisiera alejar a Ranma cuando lo había prometido en matrimonio con Akane.

-**Tendo entienda es por el bien de la escuela y por el futuro de las futuras generaciones.-**hablaba su padre para enredar con su labia a la familia Tendo y que los dejaran partir; algo en la voz de su padre le hizo ver que estaba planeado no regresar al sitio que los cobijo por más de un año.

-**Saotome habíamos planeado que los chicos se casaran una vez que resolvieran sus diferencias**.-Soun seguía protestando al ver que no habría forma de detener a los dos artistas marciales.

**-Tendo cuando regresemos mi hijo cumplirá con lo establecido**.-dijo el cínico padre para que no siguiera más las protestas de su partida.

**-Akane, hija.-**el sr. Soun se volvió a su hija menor que se había mantenido al margen.-**No piensas decir nada.**

La joven Tendo solo miro a su padre, para después seguir con el sr. de los anteojos que se los acomodaba confiado de que nadie se opondría a su partida, para terminar su mirada tímida en la figura de su prometido.

**-Padre.-**después de un silencio que pareció eterno la chica se atrevió a decir con calma.-**eso solo puede decidirlo Ranma.**

**-Pero hija.-**protesto Soun que no pudo seguir al ser interrumpido por el sr. Saotome.

**-Que bien**.-sonrió con gran cinismo Genma pues conocía bien a la hija menor de su protector en el último año y por amor a él, ella no se atrevería a intervenir en futuro de Ranma.-**Desde hoy, yo seré tu representante hijo.**

**-Akane estás segura.-**intervino la mediana de los Tendo al ver que era una batalla perdida y era inminente que partiera padre e hijo de su casa.-**Recuerda que el próximo mes, tanto Ranma como tú estarían participando en torneo de Tokio.**

**-Si Ranma es lo que quiere.-**volvió hablar la chica de los cabellos azules que solo miraba a Ranma intensamente para después sonreír con suavidad.-**Yo, lo estaré esperando aquí.-**Akane bajo rápidamente la mirada.

**-Preparemos las maletas**.-empezó a decir su padre….

**-Espera papá**.-protesto Ranma que no dejaba de mirar a Akane, fue consiente de los sentimientos que ocultaba ella, fugazmente vio el miedo y dolor en la mirada de la pequeña Tendo y el gran esfuerzo por sonreír para que no lo notara, Akane le brindaba la oportunidad de decidir su futuro sin presiones de mantener su palabra de matrimonio, entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer no dejaría que su padre lo involucrara en un futuro incierto, cuando todo lo que deseo en la vida lo podía tener aquí en la casa Tendo y a lado de la joven más celosa e impulsiva de Nerima que tenía frente a él con la mirada baja podía sentir la tristeza de ella.

Akane nunca le pidió nada a cambio, jamás lo presiono en ningún momento desde que los comprometieron a la fuerza, inclusive soporto los insultos de él y a los pesados que le hicieron la vida difícil el primer año que llego a Nerima y a pesar de la circunstancia habían avanzado en una relación más estable como pareja y seguía dispuesta a no pedirle nada, si oponerse lo dejaba ir.-**Akane y yo iremos a ese torneo, como lo habíamos planeado.-**expreso el joven Saotome solo observando a su prometida.

Akane levanto su mirada al escucharlo, le brindo una espontanea y maravillosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de ella, estaba seguro que si su familia no estuviera presente ella se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y él correspondió con una cómplice sonrisa mirándola solo a ella.

**-Pero hijo….**.-empezó a protestar su padre molesto con su decisión.

**-No voy a cambiar de decisión papá.-**el joven por primera vez fue firme, para que no siguiera insistiendo.

**-Estoy muy orgullo de ti, Ranma**.-lo alabo el papá de Akane que se había mantenido en silencio, por la decisión de su hija menor.-**Serás un digno sucesor de la familia.**

**-Ranma.-**Kasumi por primera vez intervino.-**Gracias.-**mirándolo agradecida más por la felicidad de su hermana, que por la familia a la que le debía tanto.

**-Yo que pensaba**.-Nabiki decía con cierto tono de burla.-**que por fin me libraría de las discusiones de los dos.**

**-Nabiki.-**su hermana menor protesto algo ofendida, pero sin poder esconder la felicidad por la decisión de Ranma.

**-Qué le vamos hacer**.-interrumpió el sr. Saotome con enfado y resignado.-**entonces lo único que me queda es ser tu representante.**

La sala antes llena de alegría por la mayoría de los presentes se quedó en silencio por las palabras de Genma Saotome, desde que la pareja de prometidos representaba el Dojo Tendo, Nabiki es quien se hacía cargo de las cuestiones burocráticas y de todo lo relacionado a lo administrativo del Dojo y podía decirse que todo marchaba bien, más que bien excelente.

**-No nada de eso.-**intervino de inmediato Nabiki.-**Ranma representa a mi familia y hasta ahora toda marcha bien, para que usted tío lo arruine con su pretensiones.**

**-Muchacha insolente.-**exploto el padre de Ranma contra la mediana de los Tendo.-**fui yo quien entrene a mi hijo toda la vida para que fuera el mejor de todo el mundo**…..

**-Papá.** grito Ranma al escuchar el comportamiento de su padre contra la mediana de los Tendo.

**-Cállate Ranma**.-dijo indignado Genma**.-Ella no es nadie para hablarme así.**

**-Sr. Saotome**.-hablo el padre de Akane.-**que cree que está haciendo.**-intentando no perder los estribos por el insulto a su hija.

**-Yo soy el padre de Ranma.-**contesto airado Genma Saotome y sin medir las consecuencia de sus actos siguió.-**soy yo quien debe representarlo y no alguien que ni siquiera sabe de artes marciales y no es nada suyo.**

**-Papá.-**grito exaltado el joven bastante molesto con su padre por el comportamiento a los Tendo y antes que todo se saliera de control expuso.-**Como que nadie, Nabiki es la hermana de la mujer que algún día será mi esposa.**

Ranma miro donde estaba Akane al terminar de decirlo su prometida que había dado unos paso enfrente y la felicidad que antes desbordaba había desaparecido su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba nerviosamente, jamás en la casa Tendo se había presentado un altercado de esa magnitud con los mayores. Inmediatamente se acercó a la menor, Akane podía ser fuerte en muchas ocasiones pero había situaciones que escapaban de su fortaleza y esta era una de ellas. La abrazo para cobijarla en su pecho, Akane escondió su rostro en su dorso sintió las calidas lágrimas de ella mojando su camisa y él paso su brazo por su espalda y colocaba una de su manos en la nuca de la chica, maldijo a su padre por hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba.

**-Esta es tu decisión Ranma**.-sin consideración su padre pregunto.

**-Sr. Saotome**.-decía el sr. Soun intentando que los ánimos se calmaran**.-creo que es mejor retirarnos a descansar y que…**

**-No.-**protesto su padre interrumpiendo a sr. de la casa.-**Estoy esperando Ranma.**

Ranma no contesto a su padre, no quería que las cosas pasaran a mayores, además su primordial preocupación es que su prometida se calmara, ella seguía temblando entre sus brazos e ignoro a su progenitor.

Ese fue él último día que lo vio….

* * *

Estaba perdido entre sus recuerdos cuando de pronto sintió la cercanía de una aura calidad que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo, como estaba sentado cerca del estanque su rostro quedo cerca del abdomen de la joven Tendo, se sintió reconfortado con su abrazo y los pesares de su vida desaparecieron por un instante con la calidez de su novia.

Akane que lo había escuchado llegar a casa quiso dejarlo un poco a solas, sabía perfectamente que Ranma se sentía culpable por las acciones de su padre que esta vez la había echo en grande. No solo mancho el honor propio, también involucro a la familia Tendo y eso le afectaba tanto a su prometido que se juró que no descansaría hasta encontrar a su padre y que reparará el daño a su familia. Y a verlo tan desbastado en un impulso se acercó para reconfortarlo, aunque ellos ya se acercaban más como pareja a Akane le costaba tomar la iniciativa de un acercamiento con Ranma, generalmente era el propio Ranma quien la abrazaba cuando estaban solos o la besaba inesperadamente.

Ellos no eran la típica pareja que demostraban lo que sentían en público y mucho menos a su familia que por mucho tiempo los acoso como si fueran ratones de circo, les había costado mucho tiempo aceptar que estaban enamorados que les era muy difícil para ellos las demostraciones abiertas. Pero hoy era diferente nadie de la familia estaba en casa por lo que no se preocupaba que la cacharan en un abrazo intimo con Ranma, solo quería que no sé sintiera solo y que pasara lo que pasara él sintiera que ella siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

Akane sintió como Ranma apoyo su mejilla en su abdomen podía sentir las intensas emociones que embargaban a joven Saotome se sentía humillado como nunca y dolido. Ella instintivamente lo abrazo para reconfortarlo y sintió como todos los músculos del joven se relajaban a su abrazo, el rodeo su cintura con sus brazos fuertes para que no escapara de ellos. Akane se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca pero no hizo intento alguno de retirarse de pronto sintió una humedad en su abdomen que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida; Ranma estaba llorando y apretó más su abrazo que la brusquedad de él la lastimo un poco pero ella no se separaría de él.

No paso mucho tiempo para que cesara el llanto de joven guerrero, la joven bajo la mirada para observar a su novio y él levanto su rostro instintivamente para encontrarse con la mirada de su atractivo prometido inmediatamente se sonrojo mientras aún veía los rastros de sus lágrimas en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo rodeo el rostro de Ranma con su manos pequeñas y bajo su rostro para besar su frente, después siguió para besar la nariz, después beso uno de su ojos y el otro mientras Ranma cerraba los ojos por las suaves caricias de ella, pauso un poco mientras lo veía deleitarse con ellas para después rosar con sus labios la boca de su prometido, Ranma respondió a su caricia con ternura….

Ranma estaba asombrado era la primera vez que la chica tomaba la iniciativa para besarlo de manera tierna y calidad que cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo a su anchas, de pronto sintió la suavidad de los labios de Akane sobre los suyos ásperos, las sensaciones que abordaron sus sentidos era tan deliciosa que respondió al beso de Akane de igual manera.

El joven se quejó cuando Akane se separó no profundizando el beso entre ambos, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada marrón de ella y sonriendo como un bello ángel.

**-Te amo**.-susurro su bella prometida mirándolo con gran intensidad cerca de su rostro. Ranma por reflejo tomo Akane de la nuca y la acerco con urgencia el rostro de Akane al suyo besándola con intensidad, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella en esta caricia sublime, sintió como su novia se ponía rígida por la demanda de él, para después relajarse y responder con intensidad su caricia. Ranma con su lengua pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, la joven Tendo abrió su boca y él invadió su cavidad profundizando con gran intensidad la caricia tan íntima.

Ambos se dejaron llevar con gran intensidad por las sensaciones, el beso apasionado pronto se convirtió en algo más intenso, lleno de necesidad; subidamente Akane se apartó de él sonrojada, él se sintió abandonado cuando la chica se apartó bruscamente y la miro con las pupilas aún dilatadas, sus miradas se encontraron cosa que provoco que ella se pusiera más roja avergonzada y lo que vio en los ojos marrones lo dejo sorprendido, ella tenía miedo pero no el miedo cuando teme alguien, estaba desconcertada y temerosa de las sensaciones recientemente vividas.

El joven Saotome sonrió de forma egocéntrica mientras la miraba a detalle, sentía un deseo intenso de volver a besarla pero al ver a su asustadiza prometida ceso su impulso de besarla de nuevo, era la primera vez que su cuerpo respondía a ella de esta forma y no quería que se diera cuenta de ello, si no quería volver a probar su mazo como en los viejos tiempos era mejor que se calmara.

Akane miro como el artista sonreía con confianza por primera vez no se molestó con el egocentrismo de su novio, ella se sentía avergonzada por dejarse llevar por las intensas emociones que Ranma la hizo sentir, se sentía tan bien que de repente sintió la necesidad de ir más allá de un simple besó, asustada por sus pensamientos ella se separó bruscamente de él.

Como fue que de un simple abrazo quería darle para reconfortarlo, se hizo tan intenso entre ellos con solo beso. No pudiendo sostener la mirada tan intensa de joven de los ojos azules aparto su mirada de él, Ranma inmediatamente la agarro de los brazos para que no escapara.

**Akane-chan.-**la llamo suavemente el artista marcial, ella no quería verlo no creía que pudiera evitar de nuevo el sonrojo y la vergüenza.-**Akane-chan**.-escucho de nuevo su nombre con el termino íntimo, Ranma es la primera vez que la llamaba así.

Akane miro a Ranma que aun sonreirá, pero esta vez lo hacía con ternura, provocando más el intenso sonrojo en ella.

**-Solo no te apartes.-**escucho decir a su novio, ella solo asistió sin hablar, mientras Ranma volvía a rodear su cintura con su brazos fuerte y apoyaba su mejilla en su abdomen.

Ranma estaba perdido en la calidez de Akane, quien lo iba a decir, que la chica obstinada, terca y orgullosa lo amara con gran intensidad, se lo había dicho y él aún no podría expresarlo como ella, pero se lo demostraba cada vez que podía a su manera, el romanticismo no siempre estaba en su relación, para ellos los hechos eran lo más importante, se preguntaba si algún día podría expresar con palabras la intensidad de sus sentimientos por la joven Tendo. Como no amar a esta mujer si siempre estaba ahí para él, cuando se sentía perdido y agobiado por los grandes problemas en su vida, solo unas simples caricias y la presencia de la joven lo hacían olvidar, para dar paso a una necesidad por ella, deseaba Akane más que nada en mundo, él podría dar todo por ella, hasta renuncia a su nombre.

**-Vaya, ustedes bien que aprovecharon nuestra ausencia**.-exclamo una traviesa voz de forma divertida mientras los observaba abrazados cerca de estanque.

**-Oh.-**Kasumi los miro asombrada y apenada**.-sentimos mucho interrumpir**

**-Ranma, Akane.-**dijo el Sr. Soun mirándolos atentamente y sorprendido con su hija y su futuro yerno que por lo regular no se acercaban tanto.-**espero que no tenga que precipitar una boda.**

Los chicos se volvieron paralizados y sus rostros se pusieron rojos al mirar frente a ellos a la familia, Ranma se levando mientras Akane se separaba inmediatamente de él, no podrían creer que los habían cachado, pero si hubieran llegado mucho tiempo antes cuando ellos….ellos.

Los dos furiosamente sonrojados bajaron las miradas por la vergüenza de los hagan visto en esa forma.

**-jajaja.-**rio Nabiki al verlos tan monos, su hermanita toda roja se veía linda cohibida y Ranma-kun paralizado como una piedra.-**cuando dejaran de ser tan divertidos.**

**-Nabiki**.-intervino la mayor de los Tendo.-**no los molestes.**


	2. Preludio de la historia

No me sentía muy capaz por redactar otro capítulo de este **_pasaje_**, pero heme aquí con otro episodio que empecé a redactar dejando que mis dedos se guiaran con naturalidad y esta vez se las comparto por sus agradables comentarios que me dejaron aquí.

**nancyricoleon , bry, akaneyamileth17, Maggy P-Chan** agradezco sus cometarios que me dejaron en esta historia que solo surgió de la otra historia que redacto, tal vez sea un regalo que les hago colocando un preludio al que quiero llegar en mi primera historia y lamentablemente me estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar.

**bry.-**me encanto tanto la frase que me dejaste que la tome prestada y la coloque en un punto de esta historia

RanmaxAkane la pareja del manga de Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi

_Para la escritora Rumiko Takahashi, Akane y Ranma van de la mano como pareja, aunque siempre discutían, se insultaba y peleaban, como pareja ellos en su interior solo se reconocían que se aceptarían entre sí. _

* * *

**Ranma ½ pasaje de la historia**

**2do Capitulo Preludio de la historia….**

El joven se movía de un lado hacia otro mareando a los que estaban en la sala, los músculos rígidos del artista marcial demostraban toda la tensión que el rudo hombre podía sentir, su rostro que por lo regular era relajado y risueño a pesar de los años mostraba preocupación, su modo de caminar con rapidez mostraba la impaciencia que lo abordaba, se mantenía en control si no quería salir disparado para entrar a ese sitio que le negaba ver lo que más anhelaba, su mundo podría desmoronarse si perdía lo que lo mantenía vivo.

No, tenía que calmarse se lo había prometido, pero nadie sabía los sentimientos enormes que invadían su ser cuando se trataba de su mayor miedo, aunque pasaran mil años él siempre sentiría incertidumbre de no hacer lo necesario para no permitir a nadie dañar, lo más importante de su vida.

Hoy el hombre tenía el mayor reto de su vida, tener la paciencia necesaria de esperar que las horas pasaran y que aquellos hombres vestidos de blanco salieran.-_**maldición**_.-necesitaba saber cualquier cosas necesaria que lo calmara, cuando ingreso solo mostraba rictus de dolor en su semblante que se arrepintió que por su culpa pasara por aquello, se culpó como siempre cada vez que veía reflejado el dolor en su semblante, anhelo volver a ser aquel adolecente idiota que le dieran su merecido por provocarle el mínimo dolor, solo de esa forma podía mitigar un poco su culpa cada vez que se sentía mal.

Que podía hacer el destino obraba en contra de él, la ilusión en su semblante lo hacía sentirse el mejor hombre cada vez que podía ver en su rostro la dicha que se reflejaba en su rostro que habían madurado al paso de los años, la felicidad la invadía con el paso en que se acercaba la fecha, mientras él se mantenía como fiel guardián para que nadie enturbiara la dicha de esa mujer, la que se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida. Lo supo desde aquel día que casi sacrifica su vida por él, el dolor aún podía sentirse que cerro con fuerza sus puños, habían pasado por tantas cosas en su primer año de conocerse, poco falto para perderla por su inmadurez e estupidez, siempre tuvo miedo que alguien la cortejara y pánico que ella pudiera corresponderle, los sentimientos se mezclaron con el terror de perderla que tomo el impulso que le hacía falta para no permitirle escapatoria.-_sonrió de nuevo por su ironía_.-Lucho por ella en su inconciencia, cada vez se superaba así mismo, más fuerte, más hábil, más poderoso, un hombre como él nunca permitiría que esos ojos tan bellos lo vieran derrotado y con lastima, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser más débil si la quería mantener a su lado, muchos hombres estúpidos y locos lo retaban para lograr derrotarlo y arrebatarle su motivo de vivir; él cada día era invencible, solo muerto les permitiría que se la quitaran, era capaz de matar por ella.

Hoy no podía hacer nada y tomar su lugar, no podía luchar contra lo inevitable, se sentía derrotado desde el momento que la vio ingresar y aunque le dirijo una última sonrisa para calmar su estado, al verla desaparecer por aquella puerta solo incremento su nerviosismo, la espera lo estaba agobiando, que no sabía cómo seguir ahí sin interrumpir como un loco para buscarla.

**-Ranma tranquilízate**.-Hablo una cálida voz muy similar a ella, pero con más dulzura.-**Todo estará bien, Akane es fuerte.**

**-Yo**...-apenas dijo el joven intentando que decir, no podía evitar sentirlo desde que llego a este lugar. En todo el camino que había recorrido antes de los dieciséis a lado de su padre nadie lo había hecho sentir "miedo", se enorgullecía de ser el mejor de todos los artistas marciales, actuaba impulsivamente debido a que no convivio con su madre, su brusquedad era debido a que siempre convivo con hombres y con su padre en lugares inhóspitos, a esa edad no se interesaba ir tras las chicas como la mayoría de los chicos, su único interés era demostrar que era el mejor y un ganador buscando nuevas técnicas que aprender e usar por el futuro de las "Artes Marciales Todo Vale"

Al conocerla causo en él incertidumbre, curiosidad por su carácter dulce y agradable, lo recibió bien para después volverse una chiquilla infumable, cosa que trajo consigo una serie de peleas entre ellos debido a que él no permitiría que una chica boba como ella lo insultara cada vez que podía, nunca lo ha reconocido pero la impresión de verla completamente desnuda frente a él le dejo una shock tremendo, a pesar de ser apenas una niña estaba bien formada, su pequeña figura se moldeaba a la perfección en ella, su cadera era amplia con una piel tan blanca como la porcelana, su rostro tan bello la hacía verse como un ángel que podía convertirse en un demonio salvaje cada vez que se sentía molesta por su rudeza y franqueza brusca al hablar sin pensar,

Así eran ellos peleaban por cualquier bobería, pero se ayudaban mutuamente cuando era necesario, el sentía pánico cada vez que intervenía para ayudarlo a salir bien librado, debido a su miedo el actuaba paranoico con ella y en vez de agradecerle por su ayuda solía insultarla con su brusquedad, aceptaba que lo golpeara para liberar la culpa que sentía cada vez que veía en su rostro el dolor en su mirada. Sin remedio cayo a los pies de esa mocosa insufrible conforme pasaba el tiempo inconscientemente la protegía de la forma más estúpida, en ocasiones podía ser duro para ella debido a su ruda forma de ser, pero como revelar algo que ni él mismo conocía, solo sentía la necesidad de protegerla a como diera lugar. Lo persiguieron las mujeres más bellas que pudo haber conocido, pero a pesar de su inmadurez e egoísmo no podía mirarlas como ellas querían, solo aceptaría a esa chiquilla orgullosa y necia como él.

Por naturaleza era un guerrero con la obligación de proteger a las personas indefensas y aunque ella era independiente a él le encantaba protegerla en cualquier tipo de situación, sin importar que, nunca permitiría que llorara sin que las personas que lo hubieran provocado salieran ilesas, dispuesto hasta hacer el ridículo con tal de restablecer el honor de la chica, solo por ver esa encantadora sonrisa que le llegaba hasta la profundidad de su alma.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado en su vida, si su padre no lo hubiera obligado a venir a Nerima, quizá estuviera casado con Ukyo o tal vez hubiera sucumbido a los encantos una amazona, ambas eran hermosas lo consentían, lo halagaban e inflaban su ego si él se los pedía, nunca importo lo que él quería, mientras él se quedara a su lado con eso les bastaba, estaba seguro que harían cualquier cosa que él les pidiera. Conviviendo toda la vida con su progenitor; acaso sería igual de sinvergüenza que su padre e irresponsable huyendo de la responsabilidad de una familia, quizá las hubiera dejado como su padre hizo con su madre una vez que le diera lo que querían, iría de un lado a otro para demostrar que era el mejor artista marcial a donde quiera que iba, burlando y estafando toda norma de vida sin importarle a quien pudiera humillar, sobajar y denigrar.

Para su mujer fue lo contrario, lo golpeaba cada vez que jactaba o se pasaba con sus rivales, siempre defendiendo a los que creía menos fuertes que él, lo insultaba debido a su egocentrismo y altivez, era tan noble e ingenua que siempre pensaba lo mejor de cada individuo aunque no tuviera buenas intenciones, con un carácter explosivo que da miedo cuando se molesta, nunca vanaglorio sus victorias, pero sonreía al verlo salir victorioso en ellas, se angustiaba por él, aunque no lo reconocía, cada vez que regresaba herido ella acudía al Dojo a curarlo con esa brusquedad para hacerle recordar lo idiota que se comportaba cada vez que por una bobería tenía un enfrentamientos con sus amigos-rivales, cuando acudía a verlo lo hacía sentirse en su hogar.

Tardaron mucho tiempo para reconocer sus sentimientos mutuos, el primer abrazo espontaneo durante el enfrentamiento con Ryoga, lo hermosa que se veía con su cabello corto, su molestia al llevarse a p-chan a dormir con ella, ella realmente no tenía nada de fea ni cuando lloraba, cuando lo reto a besarla y él no se animó, pensando que no era adecuado.-_sonrió bobamente.- _ella esperaba que la besarla.-_Qué bobo._-se tardó tanto en besarla que cuando lo hizo fue lo mejor que hubiera hecho en su vida, ambos inexpertos en esas cuestiones debido a su torpeza y timidez que terminaban avergonzados.

Muchos momento vividos que pasaron desapercibidos para ambos debido a su terquedad de no mostrar sus sentimientos, pero desde que la proclamo como su prometida en la pista de hielo vs Mikado y Azuza fue en serio a pesar de ser una batalla por recuperar a p-chan, la mascota de Akane, si el patinador hubiera logrado su cometido de besar a su prometida, quizá ya no estuviera para contarlo. El idiota de Ryoga siempre intento tomar ventaja al convertirse en mujer, muchas veces intento derrotarlo para quedarse con Akane, desde el inicio postulo su posición para no permitirlo, nunca se la dejaría.

Una vez que se sintió correspondido la timidez, la torpeza se evaporó, la confianza, la seguridad propia de él empezó a ser tan natural para estar cerca de ella, la sorprendía besándola y le encantaba verla sonrojada completamente tímida frente a él. Akane linda y dulce una vez que decidieron estar juntos porque se amaban, la timidez de parte de su prometida no cambio, se cohibía cuando se le quedaba viendo en ocasiones sonrojándose con intensidad. La inseguridad desapareció conforme llevaban su noviazgo él empezó a sentirse atraído por su chica y antes cumplirse los 18 años terminaron casados. Nunca fue paciente, ni calmado por ello no esperaría mucho por estar con ella, Kasumi casi lo corre de su casa y Akane acepto casarse con él antes que los separaran de nuevo.

_"Cómo ocultar los secretos del alma cuando el cuerpo _

_clama la cercanía que ella misma exige la necesidad de_

_expresar en un beso efímero lo que se quiere para toda la vida"_

Se la llevo de Nerima por la influencia de los progenitores sobre ella y él había prometido que no permitiría que abandonara sus sueños por darle un heredero a sus padres, además él no estaba listo para una responsabilidad como aquella, una cosa era ser esposo y otra muy distinta ser padre y aun les faltaba madurar, salieron de la casa familiar contra de la voluntad de sus padres, después de todo su mujer era hija de familia que estaba educada en un ambiente tradicional, respetuosa con los adultos a pesar de ser una chica con carácter fuerte y decisiones propias, aún pesaba lo que los padres determinaban, no fue así que fueron prometidos. Aunque ambos renegaban del compromiso la palabra de su padre dada a la familia Saotome era eminente entre ellos. Aunque era acosado por las mujeres y aceptaba las atenciones de las chicas, jamás permitió que alguien le quitara su lugar en esa familia, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron por algunas decisiones de su parte, hacia todo lo posible porque nada cambiara, en el fondo sabía que ella se convertiría en su esposa tarde o temprano.

**-Ranma**.-un tono irónico lo saco de su pasado.-**Ranma, creí que ese idiota, estúpido y engreído insensible.-**prosiguió ahora con cinismo.-**Se había ido para siempre**.

**-No seas boba, Nabiki.-**expreso Ranma saliendo de sus pensamientos abrutadamente frente a su cuñada Nabiki.-**No soy el imbécil de tu esposo-**uso el tono mordaz el referirse al esposo de la segunda hermana de Akane.

**-Seguro**.-Nabiki ni se molestó con su cuñado mientras lo miraba con diversión en la mirada.-**Estás tan pálido que pensé que en cualquier momento actuarias con pánico y terror. ¿Como el idiota que eres?**-conocía tan bien a Ranma que sabía cómo sacarlo de su retraimiento, Ranma siempre respondía cuando se sentia insultado, Kasumi lo había llamado varias veces sin obtener una respuesta del rudo hombre que estaba con ellas en la sala de espera, por lo cual decidió hacer lo extremo.

Ranma podría ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo, rudo y brusco, pero cuando se trataba de su hermana por lo más mínimo que fuera, el orgulloso artista marcial se sentía apabullado y su carácter decaía.-**Es hora, que te comportes como humano y te desmayes de la impresión**.

**-Por Karmi Nabiki.-**dijo Ranma irritado con la hermana de su esposa**.-Jamás lo veras.-**soltó con enfado el artista marcial sin apartar la mirada de su cuñada que ahora que los años han pasado podría apreciarse el gran parecido con su esposa, Nabiki también había madurado con el pasar de los años, no cambiaba en su carácter irónico y burlón al jugar con los demás, en el pasado esa característica de ella la separó del hombre de que marco profundamente su vida, pero la vida siempre da segunda oportunidades y tanto él, como ella la tuvieron, el amor de sus parejas sobrevivo a los percances de dos inmaduros idiotas que solo pensaban en sí mismos en su juventud.

**-Tú crees Ranma**.-Nabiki en apariencia se mostraba segura pero un ligero brillo en su pupilas se podía ver el nerviosismo que sentía al no haber noticias.-**Estás**….-Nabiki estaba por decirle que estaba a punto de colapsar pero fue interrumpida por una voz que la hacía estremecerse con solo escucharla.

**-Amor.-**Una voz varonil interrumpió la conversación de los dos cuñados.-**Qué noticias hay.-**el hombre se acercó a Nabiki tomándola de la cintura la acerco hacia él mientras la besaba en la mejilla, aquello sonrojo a la mujer en presencia de Kasumi, su padre, la tía Nodoka y Ranma que la miro en forma burlona.-**¿Cómo te sientes?**.-externo con preocupación el recién llegado mientras posaba su mano sobre el vientre de la joven apenas crecido**.- ¿Cómo estás bebe?-**el hombre se inclinó para besar con adoración el fruto del amor que tenía por su mujer, que provoco el sonrojo intenso de la dura Nabiki.

**-Jajajaja.-**la risa de artista marcial no se hizo esperar.-**Nabiki Tendo ¿Es humana?-**usando las palabras antes dichas por su cuñada.

**-Idiota.-**dijo Nabiki con enfado sin apartarse de cálido abrazo de su marido.

**-Ranma.-**el hombre se dirigió al que era menor que él por un año**.-Hermano, ya sabes algo.-**el recién llegado no se dio cuenta del estado del otro hombre.

**-Zoquete.-**expuso su mujer al darle un ligero zape por su poca consideración.-**Nos costó trabajo sacarle una sonrisa y tu….**

**-Rayos.-**el hombre alzo su brazo apenado por su imprudencia al sobarse la cabeza por el golpe de Nabiki.-**lo siento.**

**-No creo que tarden en darnos novedades.-**la dulce voz de Kasumi se escuchó**.-Ya lo veraz Ranma.-**dirigiéndose a su joven cuñado que dejo de reír.

**-Tranquilízate hijo.-**esta vez hablo la madre de Ranma mientras se acercaba a su hijo para tranquilizarlo**.-Todo saldrá bien, Akane-chan siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte.**

**-Mi hija.-**expreso al Sr. Tendo**.-Mi hija.**

**-Papá.-**Nabiki se dirigió a su padre antes que se pusiera hacer un melodrama.-**No empieces, ya tenemos suficiente con Ranma.-**expreso con cierta ironía.-**No ves que está a punto de desmayarse**.

**-No, es cierto.-**bufo el artista marcial.-**No, es cierto, no, es cierto**.-empezó a decir constantemente como cuando tenía 16 años y frecuentemente lo ponían en aprietos y terminaba negando.

**-Jajajaja.-**Esta vez fue el turno de la segunda hija de Soun Tendo poner más nervioso al orgulloso esposo de su hermana menor.-**Qué bobo. Jajajaja**

**-Nabiki.-**hablo la mayor para reprender a su hermana; en ese momento las puertas se abrieron para ver salir a un hombre que se estaba quitando el gorro.

**-Ranma**.-llamo el hombre que salió fijando su mirada en aquel joven que estaba pálido.-**Todo salió estupendamente bien, eres ahora….**

El joven ansioso interrumpió al hombre frente a él**.- ¿Cómo está ella?**-pregunto inmediatamente.-** ¿Puedo Verla? Yo….**

**-Tranquilo, Ranma.-**el galeno sonrió mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del joven; el artista marcial reflejaba preocupación en su mirada, olvidándose la razón que lo tenía ahí.-**Akane-chan** **está bien**….

**-Quiero verla**.-el rudo hombre interrumpió de nuevo con poca paciencia.-**Necesito verla.-**la urgencia en la voz desconcertó a los presentes en la sala de espera.

**-Una vez que la instalen en la habitación.-**expuso el galeno con tranquilidad, ni se inmuto por la desesperación del hombre de la coleta.**-Podrás verla y también a ellos….**

**Ellos.-**pronunciaron a la par varios de los presentes, mientras lo miraban interrogante y el galeno asentía con una sonrisa agradable en su varonil rostro.-**Akane-chan acaba…..…**

**-Dr. Tofu.-**Está vez la voz de una enfermera rechoncha interrumpió al galeno no dejándolo terminar**.-Ya pueden pasar a ver a la Señora.**

**-Soy su esposo.-**al hombre que se había mantenido en silencio por unos minutos de nuevo hablo con urgencia, no habiendo puesto atención a lo que digiera el esposo de Kasumi.

**-Acompáñeme le indicaré ¿Dónde está?**-menciono la enfermera al ver a famoso artista marcial desesperado, en general los hombres tenían más ansiedad por saber de sus hijos, que preguntar por la salud de sus mujeres, este hombre rudo y famoso por ser un guerrero hábil, nadie creería que el rudo artista marcial podía ser atento, aquella pequeña mujer que apenas había dado a luz tenía la suerte de contar con un hombre como él a su lado.

**-Adelante.-**se volvió la enfermera para darle paso en la habitación al artista marcial. Ranma paso sin agradecerle a la enfermera con zancadas largas se filtró a la habitación mientras recorría toda la habitación para encontrarla sobre la cama blanca, la había acomodado casi sentada, tenía su cabello algo alborotado, su rostro que mostraba dulzura ahora se veía agotado, unas líneas surcaban por su bellos ojos, aquellos ojos que eran la ventana de su alma estaba desbordado de felicidad y dicha, se acercó a ella con movimientos rígidos aún no lo había visto ingresar debido a que otra enfermera le hacía preguntas, de pronto se volvió a verlo y ella solo sonrió con aquella encantadora sonrisa que calmaba siempre su alma con solo verla.

**-Ranma**.-dijo la joven con suavidad notando en su tono el cansancio, ella extendió su mano hacia él para que el artista marcial la tomara.-**Ranma**.-lo llamo de nuevo por el semblante del joven pudo ver que su rudo marido no estaba del todo bien.-**Estoy bien**.-decía la chica mientras el rudo hombre frente a ella estaba serio observándola intensamente.-**Está marimacho aún tiene fuerzas para golpearte**.-la chica sonrió al usar el apodo que su esposo solía decir mucho en su adolescencia contra ella.

Ranma embozo una ligera sonrisa al escuchar hablar, hace tanto que no se refería a ella así, el hombre se sentó donde su mujer le indicaba sin apartar su mirada de ella, de pronto el rudo hombre se abalanzo a abrazarla sin importar si causaba daño.-**Kane**.-pronuncio el rudo hombre cerca de su oído.

-**Uchs.-**fue la queja de la pequeña mujer al ser abrazada sin delicadeza por su bruto esposo.-**Me duele Ranma**.

El hombre se retiró avergonzado por su imprudencia e intento levantarse y fue detenido por la mujer sobre la cama, para abrazarlo a pesar de sus molestias.-**Estoy bien**.-dijo la chica sonriendo con el rostro iluminado por la dicha.-**Gracias**.-pronuncio con suavidad la joven mujer.-**Por hacerme tan feliz.**

**-Kane.-**esta vez el artista volvió a pronunciar su nombre con pasión y suavidad que provoco un estremecimiento en la mujer que se sonrojo ligeramente.-**Te amo.**

**-Ranma.-**la chica estaba por decirle lo mismo cuando unos leves ruidos llamarón su atención, su familia estaba en la puerta como en los viejos tiempos cuando los espiaban, por suerte Ranma no se había dado cuenta, con su dedo en sus labios les pidió silencio y que se fueran de ahí. Nabiki le guiño un ojo y se volvió para llevarse a todos de ahí, con renuencia lo hicieron eran de las pocas veces que veía al famoso artista marcial demostrar sus emociones.

El artista marcial se separó de los brazos de su esposa.-**Kane.-**pronuncio de nuevo con pesar en su voz que hizo que la chica lo mirara interrogante.**-Nunca me perdonaré, que….-**el joven bajo su mirada evadiendo la mirada de su mujer callando.

**-Ranma**.-lo detuvo la mujer sobre la cama no dejando que siguiera.-**No…..fue algo circunstancial, ni ella, ni tú, ni yo lo sabíamos.**

El hombre la miro profundamente, esta mujer que soporto infinidad de cosas por su culpa, no dejaba de ser noble a pesar de todo, siempre justificando a los que algún día le hicieron daño, mientras que él no podía olvidar tan fácilmente, ni siquiera podía perdonar a…..

**-Ranma**…hablo precipitadamente la joven intuyendo los pensamientos de su rudo esposo…-**Olvídalo, olvídalo**….

**-Nuestros hijos**.-expreso la joven llena de felicidad.

**-Hijos**.-expreso confundido el artista marcial.

**-Ranma**.-grito Akane al notar que como siempre su esposo no dejaba de ser un idiota que pasaba por alto algunas cosas.-**No me dirás.-**con los ojos abiertos y su voz irritada dijo**.- Que ni siquiera preguntaste por el bebé.**

**-Yo.-**el artista marcial miro con temor a la chica, sonrió como bobo mientras se sobaba la cabeza sonrojado.-**No lo sé**…..

**-Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa**.-un grito fuerte se escuchó por todo el hospital.

Los presente en la sala de espera sonrieron al escuchar el grito, aquello solo les decía que la más joven de la familia estaba en perfectas condiciones una vez que dio a luz a dos hermosos niños de diferentes sexos, los gemelos estaban sanos y la niña más pequeña que el niño, el primogénito debido a su volumen no permitió que durante el ultrasonido se viera la pequeña, como si hubiera hecho una travesura a sus padres escondiendo a su hermana.

**-Akane-chan ha recobrado su energía**.-expreso la madre de Ranma sonriendo.

-**Jajaja.-**rio Nabiki**.-Ese bobo.-**miro a su esposo que permanecía a su lado**.-Nunca cambiara.**

**-Son Ranma y Akane.-**expreso la mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro**.-Nabiki.**

**-No lo puedo creer.-**decía Soun Tendo.-**Dos nietos, dos querubines más que consentir.-**miro a la madre de Ranma que estaba emocionada igual que él, por la llegada de sus nietos.

**-Sí, papá.-**decía Kasumi.-**y dentro de poco tendrás a tu 4to nieto**.-la mayor miro a Nabiki que era abrazada y apapachada por su marido que demostraba lo que sentía por la chica siempre que podía, él no se intimidada con la mirada fría e irónica de su hermana, el joven no tenía mucho que había regresado a la vida de Nabiki y para sorpresa de todos estaba embarazada. Kasumi sonrió al ver a su familia feliz, hace poco temió que Nabiki cometiera la tontería de casarse con un hombre a quien no amaba, pero como ella decía le daría todo lo que necesitaba, que más podía pedir alguien como ella.

**-¿Qué hace aquí?-**la brusquedad con que fue formulada la pregunta saco a la mayor de las hijas de Soun de sus pensamientos, para ver a un hombre con turbante y anteojos que se acercó**.- ¿Cómo se atreve a venir?-**la agresividad en la voz de la segunda hija de Soun no disminuía.

**-Genma no debiste venir.-**Está vez la voz de la tranquila de la mujer se vio alterada un poco por la presencia del artista marcial ya mayor.

**-Sr. Saotome es mejor que se vaya.-**expreso con aparente calma el padre de las chicas**.-No creo que a Ran…**

**-Tendo; no puede correrme.-**hablo con rudeza el hombre mayor con altivez.-**Estoy aquí por el nacimiento de mi nieto.**

**-Es usted idiota.-**irritada por la presencia.-**su nieto.-**Nabiki se altero por completo por el cinismo del hombre, aquel hombre que hizo que la amazona regresara a enfrentar a Akane y que dejo a su hermana menor devastada por la perdida.

**-Nabiki tranquilízate amor.-**El hombre intento tranquilizar a su esposa, en su estado no era recomendable que se enojara**.**

**-Si no quiere que avise a la policía.-**Nabiki lo miro con dureza mientras tomaba el celular para hablar sin contemplaciones.-**Es mejor que se vaya.-**le mostro el aparato al hombre que se puso pálido con la amenaza.-**Recuerda, de que soy capaz**….

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación el artista marcial y su esposa había escuchado la alterada voz de la hermana de Akane, Ranma decidió salir antes que Akane se preocupara.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pronuncio el artista marcial mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Akane.**-Tú.-**pronuncio el joven rígido al reconocer al hombre que estaba en la estancia con los demás.

**-Hijo.-**expreso el hombre mayor, intentando acercarse a él.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**-proclamo el artista marcial sin tranquilidad mientras sus músculos se tensaba al intentar controlar los sentimiento que lo invadían contra su progenitor.

**-Hijo, yo vine**.-el hombre del turbante se detuvo al escuchar la brusquedad con la que fue recibido por su hijo.

**-Quiero que te largues.-**intento hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo, lo que menos que deseaba es que su esposa saliera.

**-Quiero que me perdones.-**expuso el hombre mayor frente a su hijo.

**-Perdonarte**.-con una voz apenas audible con gran esfuerzo dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.-**Que alentaras a Shampoo que regresara y lastimara Akane.**

**-Yo…...-**el hombre callo por un momento, su voz segura cambio un poco al seguir.-**Yo no sabía que Akane-chan estab…..…..**

**-Jamás me perdonare**.-interrumpió bruscamente el artista marcial al hombre mayor.-**Haberla dejado sola.-**_no podía cambiar seguía siendo el mismo egoístay por ir en busca de su_… se interrumpió para seguir-**Qué perdiera a nuestro hijo por haberme ido.**

**-Ranma hijo no fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente**.-Nodoka intento dispersar el gran dolor que su hijo sentía al no haber estado con la mujer que juro proteger en un momento difícil.

**-Ranma.-**Una cálida voz interrumpió detrás de chico que hizo que todos la vieran desde el momento que hablo, ahí estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, no la había escuchado abrir la puerta debido a la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, antes de hablar había escuchado lo que decía su esposo.-**No sigas por favor.-**expreso con angustia la menor de la familia.

**-Akane porque te levantaste.-**al rudo hombre se voltio para acercarse a su mujer con la preocupación evidente en su rostro**.-No debiste….**

**-Es tu padre.-**la joven interrumpió a su esposo que estaba molesto con la presencia del hombre del turbante.-**Ranma**

**-No.-**dijo el hombre con un tono que dejaba entrever que no había replica**.**

**-No debes dejar que el resentimiento y odio te domine.-**dijo la chica que había palidecido y que se sostuvo con más fuerza al marco de la puesta al sentirse débil.

**-Akane.-**inmediatamente Ranma tomo a su mujer en brazos sin importarle que su familia presenciaran lo protector que era con la joven y se dispuso a irse, no antes de detenerse y decir.-**Agradece a ella, que no te busque para darte tu merecido**.-menciono el joven ya más tranquilo mientras respiraba.-**Por ella**.-Ranma miro a su pequeña esposa en sus brazos que lo miraba con la preocupación en su rostro.-**Buscarme en mi hogar y cuando restablezcas el honor a tu apellido, entonces volveré a ser Ranma Saotome.-**el joven sonrió al mirarla y guardo silencio.

**-Eso sí.-**menciono el joven con determinación en su voz.-**Mis hijos solo llevaran el apellido de los Tendo, que nos han dado a mí madre y a mí, más de lo que pudiéramos esperar por tener a su lado a una familia sin honor.**

**-Eres una tonta**.-dijo el artista marcial simulando enfado con la pequeña mujer, mientras se introducía a la habitación olvidandose de todo lo demás.-**No debes ser tan noble con los que te han dañado.**

**Por experiencia sé, Ranma.-**la chica cruzo los brazos sobre el cuello de su marido al decir.-**Que el odio, el resentimiento te destruye.-**evadió la mirada de su esposo al recordar un momento tan doloroso en su vida.

**-Perdóname mi amor, perdóname**.-dijo rápidamente el artista marcial al ir por el camino de los pensamientos de su mujer, a pesar del tiempo ella aún no lo superaba del todo.

Akane percibió el dolor en la voz de su marido.-**Ranma**.-pronuncio la chica con tanta dulzura y suavidad que el artista marcial se estremeció con solo escuchar su nombre en los labios de la chica.-**Nunca, nunca te separes de mi**.-sonrió mientras se cobijaba en el confortable pecho del hombre que marco su vida y que la hizo descubrir el verdadero amor. Sonrió completamente feliz, su rudo marido siempre la sorprendía, podía ser lindo y considerado con ella.**-Te amo, tanto Ranma.**


End file.
